Reflejos de Luna
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Ron medita sobre la pelea que tuvo con Hermione la noche del baile de navidad. Ligero RonxHermione.


**Título: ** Reflejos de Luna.  
**Fandom: ** Harry Potter.  
**Parejas/Personajes:** Hermione/Ron.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del cuarto libro.  
**Longitud:** 978 palabras.  
**Rating:** General.  
**Resumen:** Ron medita sobre la pelea que tuvo con Hermione la noche del baile de navidad.  
**Comentarios: **Fanfic corto que escribí hace meses, cuando me conocían por otro nick, y que hasta hoy he corregido por completo. Aclaro que el fanfic fue escrito para una revista hecha por fans para Harry Potter, a pedido del encargado de la misma, correspondiente a una lista de correo de HP, por lo que es posible que alguno ya lo haya leído por esa razón o en otro sitio.

**-o-  
**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba aquella noche en completa calma y solitaria, siendo ocupada exclusivamente en esas horas de la madrugada, por un alto y pecoso chico pelirrojo. Dicho muchacho tenía la vista centrada en ningún lugar en especial, como esperando que algo le diera la respuesta a sus dudas o como si solamente estuviese sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero lo cierto es que no tenia ánimos de dormir, no después de la discusión que había tenido esa noche con Hermione.

Después de repasar todo lo que ella le había dicho, estaba un _poco _ arrepentido. No había sido de ninguna forma su intención que ella se molestara así y mucho menos que Hermione le hubiese dicho todo aquello de forma tan dura. Tan cínica. Tan honesta. Y es que dolía, pero su orgullo le impedía intentar arreglarlo.

¡Y vaya que tenía _mucho _orgullo!

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó una de las puertas de los dormitorios abrirse de repente, y sacó su varita, alerta a cualquier movimiento, aunque en el fondo pensó que era posible que no fuese el único que no pudiese conciliar el sueño aquella noche, su propia experiencia le hizo sacar la varita por mero instinto. Algo inevitable tras todo lo que había vivido por ser el mejor amigo del _Niño-que-vivió_, volverse desconfiado era algo que ya era parte de su persona, para bien o para mal.

Logró divisar una silueta que bajaba del lado izquierdo de las escaleras, por lo que supo con seguridad que era una chica. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió al percatarse de aquello, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Hermione la que bajaba inminentemente a donde se encontraba, lo que menos quería era verla ahora. Pero para su desgracia, _sí _ era ella.

Pudo reconocerla de lejos mientras bajaba, Hermione aún tenía el cabello tan hermoso como lo había llevado al baile, ya que no se había quitado la gran cantidad de poción que había usado para dejarlo lacio, y eso causó que se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas. Todavía no asimilaba la idea de que su mejor amiga desde primer año, hubiese cambiado a una imagen tan diferente durante el baile. Notó que una bata cubría su camisón muggle, entallándose en su cuerpo delgado y todavía infantil, logrando que Ron sintiera un nerviosismo que no pudo entender y con una exhalación ahogada hundirse en el asiento para esconderse.

Pero su desesperada huída por debajo del asiento no tuvo éxito, ya que Hermione notó un montón de cabello pelirrojo por encima de el cuando volteó, por fin prestando atención a lo que sucedía en la Sala Común, la cual sonrió muy débilmente y se acercó.

- ¿Ron? –preguntó ella con voz baja.

- No soy Ron –mintió el pelirrojo, fingiendo una voz más áspera y grave de la que tenía en realidad, pero dicha imitación fue demasiado obvia, logrando que la castaña sonriera un poco más abiertamente.

- Claro, y yo suspendí el examen de Encantamientos –murmuró Hermione con dureza, recordando de pronto que estaba molesta con él hacía un par de horas.

- Si eso pasa dejaré de ser pelirrojo –dijo el chico, con un tono claro de ironía y leve burla, ya sin fingir la voz.

La observó de nuevo, alzando el rostro por sobre el respaldo del sofá y notó con sorpresa que ella sonreía; su rostro estaba delineado e iluminado suavemente por los débiles rayos de luna llena que entraban por la ventana. Se puso aún más colorado gracias a ello y por inercia se puso de pie para acercarse.

Quizá era por la hora, o porque los dos parecían algo arrepentidos como para hacer una paz momentánea, o simplemente que estando solos, el problema parecía infantil. Pero Ron no identificó molestia alguna en los ojos de la castaña. Sus ojos se vieron unos instantes, azul cielo contra miel claro, antes de que ambos desviaran la vista ligeramente sonrojados, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiese.

Estaban demasiado cerca_. Demasiado_.

- ¿Qué intentabas? –dijo ella, tras unos minutos de silencio incomodo, habiendo sólo unos veinte centímetros entre ambos muchachos.

- Nada, yo... es que... –intentó explicarse Ron al alejarse, tartamudeando, pero no encontró las palabras.

¿Cómo explicar algo que no sabías porqué ni para qué pasó? No entendía cómo explicar que se había puesto de pie y que por un momento, un segundo, estuvieron tan cerca que pudo sentir en su rostro la respiración de Hermione.

Se puso púrpura cuando analizó el hecho de que pudo haber besado a Hermione.

¿Cómo se le ocurría acercarse tanto¡Era Hermione¡No era cualquier niña¡¡No debió haberse acercado de ninguna forma!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione.

i Pero su rostro... se ve tan linda así, con su cabello arreglado y su rostro tan suave, tan femenino, sin esa tonelada de libros impidiéndome verla como es en realidad. La luna hace que su cabello se vea ligeramente dorado, oscuro, y sus ojos se ven tan claros... tan puros...

_¿Qué significa todo esto? _

- Te veías muy... y yo... ¡lo siento! –dijo Ron antes de salir corriendo, rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos sin atreverse a voltear atrás, tropezando con lo que se encontrase en el camino.

¿Qué había hecho?

Todo aquello había estado mal, _muy mal_, estuvo a punto de besar a su mejor amiga.

¡Eso no se hacía!

Había estado a punto de estropearlo todo, y eso pasaría si se le ocurría tratar de entender lo que realmente sentía.

Afortunadamente Harry tenía las cortinas de su cama con doseles cerradas, por lo que sonrió débilmente con el sonrojo aún encima, y es que no quería que el se enterará de lo que acaba de pasar. Rápidamente se metió en su cama e intentó dormirse a pesar que sentía que no podría hacerlo. Y efectivamente de su mente no desaparecía el hermoso rostro de Hermione, sintiéndose extraño una vez más...


End file.
